Forgotten moments between Harry and Ginny
by manic221
Summary: Harry and Ginny are alone in the quiet common room when Ginny suggests a little game just what does she have in my mind? Read and find out. R R please and C C accepted.


**Forgotten Moments between Harry and Ginny.**

**An: hi all! Man it's been a while but I found this on my iPad pages didn't realise it was finished so thought I would post it I didn't have too much time to check my grammar so I hope it's okay if isnt I'llto my best to fix it when I have more time :)**

-Fifth Year(before the kiss with Cho)-10:30PM-

Harry sat quietly alone in the Gryffindor common room thinking about the 6 months that had just flown him by and the future he wanted for himself.  
"Harry?" a curious voice spoke waking him from his thoughts of the future.

"Ginny? Is that you?" Harry spoke into the darkness of the common room looking around him before isolating her silhouette she'd just come in that was for sure, the silhouette nodded but did not speak. "Were have you been Ginny?" Harry asked concerned, Ron wasn't around to speak to her so he guessed the responsibility fell onto him.

"I was kinda on a date" She said stepping into the candle light which flickered from the table Harry was sat on.

"Oh, really? Did you have fun" Harry said quietly could that be a twinge of jealously that ran throughout Harrys body as he watched Ginny careful.

"Not really..." She admitted, she'd been on a date with Marty Finny he'd spent the entire evening talking about himself and later admitted he'd only gone out with her because she was "hot" Ginny got the feeling he was after more then she was willing to give and left promptly without saying good bye. "I think he wanted more then just a date" Ginny admitted rubbing her arms nervously

"Sit down" Harry motioning to the chair across from him, Ginny nodded before sitting down quietly the duo instantly fell into an uncomfortable silence she looked around begging for something to say to break this unbearable quiet.

"Harry how about we play a little game" Ginny smiled mischievously picking up the dice that sat between the pair.

"What game where you thinking of?"Harry asked nonchalant.

"Oh it's easy, Harry you roll the dice and I shout out a number" Ginny paused wondering if she should really finish this sentence, she could ruin everything he might runaway and awkwardly avoid her forever but he might not and that's what she clung too - he might not... "If I'm right you take of an article of clothing." Ginny said smirking watching Harry's reaction he looked interested perhaps even excited at the prospect?

"and if your wrong?" Harry asked indifferent.

"if I'm wrong I remove one of my own" Ginny smiled seductively in Harry's direction. Harry was instantly conflicted - should he go ahead with this? The thought of Ginny removing some of her clothing was quite a nice one, but they'd be breaking a tonne of school rules... Right? Not to mention if Ron found out.  
Ah what the heck Harry had never been one for school rules and as for Ron? Harry reckoned he could take him.

"Okay deal" he said holding his hand to Ginny for her to shake, Ginny couldn't believe it Harry was agreeing to her game? This was going to be a great night, this beat her earlier date hands down and Harry hadn't even rolled the first dice.

"Okay well you roll first Harry" she said passing Harry the dice. Harry took them and shook the two of them a few times in his hand "Nine!" Ginny shouted just before Harry let go of them she watched them as they rolled into their final positions six was the first number to be landed before the second die sealed Ginny's fate by landing on the four.

Harry laughed quietly watching Ginny's face go red "You chickened out Gin?" Harry teased winking at her over the table. She shook her head secretly disappointed that it wasn't Harry about remove his first layer of clothing, after one final pause she pulled her Gryffindor hoodie over her head. Underneath she was wearing a tight fitting red T-Shirt with the writing Love falls into your hands, True love will make you wait.

Ginnys tight T-Shirt showed off her developing curves and the red colour really brought out her hair which seem to burn brighter then usual tonight "You roll again I got it wrong" Ginny smiled waiting for him to roll again.  
Again Harry shook the dice. "Seven!" Ginny squealed excitedly before covering her mouth so she didn't wake anyone the last thing she wanted now was some one to interrupt them. When the dice revealed seven Ginny acted cool pretending she didn't care that Harry was about to remove his T-Shirt as he wasn't wearing anything above it.

Harry barely fluttered an eyebrow before pulling his T-shirt over revealing his not so impressive chest, Ginny stared at Harry's bare chest, Harry had never had muscles and to Ginny that didn't matter.

Harry handed Ginny the dice snapping her out of her daze, she shook the dice in her palm as Harry had done before her and just before she let go Harry said "Ten" nodding at Ginny. As the first die landed it ended up directly on five and didn't even begin to roll the second one rolled for a short while before also landing on five.

Harry stared at Ginny nonchalantly almost like he didn't care that Ginny was about to expose herself to him. Ginny simply shrugged before pulling her T-Shirt over her head and onto her disposed hoodie. Ginny's face instantly went red as she felt his eyes combing every inch of her now exposed chest the plain green training bra that covered her breasts which where just beginning to develop Harry didn't think he'd seen anything so perfect in his entire life.  
Without thinking or speaking Harry walked around the table before touching her chin lightly and touching his lips against hers softly at first before he pushed his chest into Ginny's they where closer they had ever been before. Ginny smiled deeply into the kiss clutching her wand under the table...

**End**

**AN: so what did you guys think? It's called missing moments because i might make more little one shots and put them here but please review let me know what you think :) I'm pretty happy with it.**


End file.
